


Pyre [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gabriel/Loki if you squint, Gen, Loki is pissed, Not Gabriel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revenge-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer have no idea what "unfinished business" really means.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Voxmyriad]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyre [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pyre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469254) by [voxmyriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Pyre.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 12:56min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic was love at first sight. It was a delight to read aloud - Loki's speech was just perfect and flowed so well (yes, there were three takes before I got it right, but there was a lot less tripping over my own tongue while I was doing it). 
> 
> And as I was editing this, I realized that this was my 45th podfic \o/ Since the first big milestone is coming up soon, I'm tempted to accept requests for my 50th podfic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pyre [podfic] (redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501088) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
